Good Luck Vampires
by yowhyy
Summary: The Duncans have to move to a tiny town called Whitechapel in Canada. Benny has his eyes on Teddy, PJ discovers a secret about himself, and guess who's hired as a babysitter for the little ones...
1. 1-A Daim Bar and Soda

**Chapter 1- a Daim bar and Soda**

Teddy Minerva Duncan was sick of life. For starters, her relationship with boyfriend Spencer hadn't worked out. Secondly, her best friend Ivy was spending all her time with _her_ new boyfriend.

And her family were moving to Canada.

'Yay' thought Teddy. 'Whoopee, _Canada_' She slumped further down into her car seat. They had stopped at a gas station for gas, toilet break and a refuel on candy. Everybody else was in the little shop but Teddy had stayed in the car. She was not talking to either of her parents as they had made the decision to move. None of Teddy's siblings, or Teddy herself, could understand quite why they were moving. 'A combination of work, space and the environment around us, Mum had explained.

As Teddy glanced out the window she could see her family trailing out the shop. Gabe was carrying enough candy to fuel an army and Charlie had chocolate all round her face. As everyone clambered awkwardly into the car, PJ handed Teddy a candy bar. It was a daim bar, her favourite. 'You are too depressed' he said as he squeezed in beside Teddy. She smiled. Her idiotic older brother could really cheer her up sometimes.

Amy passes Teddy a can of soda. 'Honey I know you're not talking to me, but Canada won't be that bad. Trust me, you'll get over it'. Teddy just rolled her eyes and took the coke/ Amy sighed and went round to the front of the car.

Meanwhile in the seats in front of Teddy and PJ, Gabe was trying to climb over Toby's car seat with his arms full of candy and soda. He tripped, and Charlie squealed with delight as it rained skittles and gobstoppers. Teddy sighed. This was going to be a long journey.


	2. 2- A Mattress for a Bed

**Chapter 2 A Mattress for a Bed**_ The Next Day_

Teddy yawned and stretched out her arms. She was lying in the middle of her new room that she was sharing with Charlie, on a mattress. The Duncans had only brought the bare minimum of furniture with them, as Amy and Bob had promised new bedroom, dining room and living room furniture. The kitchen and bathrooms already had stuff in but Teddy knew they would be redone as well. She had no idea how long she would be sleeping on a mattress.

Teddy turned on her iPod and checked the time. 6:30. Might as well a little exploring of the house. They had got her well past 11 last night and just had time to put down the mattresses before everyone fell asleep. Teddy sent a quick iMessage to Ivy, telling her they had arrived, slipped on some slippers and looked around.

The house was pretty small and boring. There was a kitchen/diner, living room, small den in the basement, downstairs toilet, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Teddy was pleased to see that her room had an en-suite.

By the time Teddy had finished looking round, the rest of the family had woken up. Amy was digging round in her suitcase for some croissants she had brought with her, but Teddy instead ate her uneaten Daim bar. She hated croissants. Why did mum always forget that? After breakfast the day was spent cleaning, unpacking, buying groceries and a little bit of painting in the living room.

After a dinner of BBQ beans and burnt toast, Amy asked PJ, Teddy and Gabe to come into the living room with her. It smelt of paint.

'Tomorrow you will all be starting school at Whitechapel high'

'What about middle school?' Gabe asked.

'In Whitechapel they have a school for 4 year olds to 11 year olds, and a high school for 12 year olds to college aged pupils'

Teddy groaned. 'I'll be in the same school as Gabe'

Amy rolled her eyes. 'Of course, everyone will know each other but _try_ to make friends. At least try. For your own sakes'

As Amy left the room, Teddy groaned again. 'Ugh. Does she know how hard that is? Everyone will know each other. 'Ugh'. And with that Teddy flounced out the room and slammed the door.


End file.
